Blue Eyed Beauty
by AskingFuckingAlexandria
Summary: Eli and Clare take the next step, will Eli be suprised by the way she's acting?


Eli opened his eyes once again and saw his beautiful blue eyed girl looking straight into his eyes, straddling him. Eli said "Clare you don't have to do this. I will love you no matter what, and I can wait." "But Eli, I want to. I'm ready for you..Please..I love you so much." She chimed in, Clare began to give Eli a hickey and rub his thigh with her hand. Eli purred and said "Clare..." She began to move her hips in slow movements and said "Eli is this okay?" Eli moaned and she smirked and took that as a yes. She licked and bit on his neck while still going in a slow steady movement. He couldn't resist, he started to lick his lips and play with the bottom of her shirt. She took the hint and took it off for him. He stared at her beautiful soft skin he adored so much. He raised his hand and started to feel her stomach with his fingers and went up to her bra. He paused for a moment to see if it was okay and she started to move her hips harder and at a quicker pace…He took that as a yes. He cupped her bra cup and started to grope her gently. She moaned and kissed him, the kiss deepened and their tongues started to explore each others mouths. She unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton her pants. She felt something throbbing on the inside of her thigh and rubbed his leg, feeling turned on. He bit her lip and started sucking on her bottom lip. She smiled and stopped kissing him and through her head back while still having the fast and hard movements in her hips digging into him. He started to kiss her cleavage and rub his hands on her ass and help her with the movement in her hips. He stopped her and flipped her over so he was on top. He then said "Clare..Could I..Unhook your bra?" She looked him in his green eyes and said "Yea Eli" He then did so. He smirked and took no hesitation to kiss and nibble on her breasts. She moaned "Eli.. Oh, baby " He felt him being turned on so bad and slid off her pants. He then took off his and Clare could see the massive boner Eli had from his boxers. She then said "Eli, you can take off my panties if you want.." He then asked "Clare, are you sure?" She nodded yes and he did as she said, instantly she closed her legs and put her hands over her bottom area and Eli smirked. "Clare if your not ready-""I am ready…I just…You're my first. And I'm scared.." Eli leaned down and kissed her temple and said "Okay, I'll go slowly. There's nothing to worry about." She then took away her hands and put her legs down. He instantly felt so turned on and beginning to throb faster. Clare remembered this article she read in a magazine and it had a list of sexy things you could do to your partner in bed. She then told Eli to sit against the wall and he did so, she straddled him and once again felt his boner on her legs….She said "Eli I want to be sexy for you." He laughed and said "You already are Clare Bear" She took his finger and licked the tip of it, he opened his eyes wide as they could go, surprised at her action. She began to suck on his finger and moan over and over again. Eli was breathing heavily and felt like she was almost teasing him in a way. She then said "Eli you turn me on so bad, I want you so bad. Your so sexy, I'm going to scream your name when you go deep inside of me.." And moaned and sucked on his finger. Eli was so surprised, he never saw Clare like this...And the things she said weren't helping the big problem in his boxers. Clare stopped with his finger and kissed it and put his hand on her leg, where he began to rub her leg slowly. She pulled down his boxers slowly and saw his length and opened her eyes wide. He smirked and said "Clare, Are you sure?" and she said yes and he grabbed his length in one hand and placed his other hand on her hip. He began to go inside her and her face turned red and she started shaking because of how scared she was. He rubbed her hip and slower and slower pushed his way through. A tear of pain went down her cheek and he put his thumb on her cheek and rubbed her cheek and told her it was going to be fine. Eli spoke up after being a minute inside her and said "Clare do you want me to move your hips slowly?" she nodded yes and he started to move her hips inwards she felt a tingle and a rush of something she had never felt mentally before. He then went kind of deep in her but not all the way he could go, he moved her hips back and then in again and it began a small but surely pace. She then felt it actually feeling good after about 3 or 4 minutes of this and she said "Eli..I want to try…But give me advice while I'm going" He said "Okay Clare…Thrust your hips into mine and-Ohhh, h my god" He got caught off of her going further then he was before. She then pulled back and then forth again but she felt him go deeper this time "Baby, your making me feel so good, your so warm….Ohhh" Clare felt turned on by this and the amazing feeling she was getting. Clare did what she was doing over again and she then moaned. "Eli, oh Eli! Go deeper in me, and I'll go faster." He did what she said and they both were feeling so good with all the pleasure they were getting. Eli grabbed and held on to her ass while she did movements amazingly with her hips going into his. They went faster and harder and finally they both hit their points and Clare moaned loudly when she was finished. He pulled himself out of her and she rolled over on to the other side of the bed. After 5 minutes of silence and them just catching their breath, Eli spoke up "That, Was amazing Clare…I love you and you were so perfect." With a smile on his face, Clare hugged him and put her arm around is stomach and said "Eli I love you too, and it was amazing…I'm speechless…" He kissed her on the cheek with love, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
